Legend of The Lost Pages: A Brave New World
In the year of our lord X784, The Emperor of Mana Masahiro Ketsueki has sent forth a message to one of the greatest minds of Earthland to help arrange a meeting to pool resources to help improve the world itself. The world of "Earth-Land" a wondrous world of magic and power, through within this world however, in the Country of Terraitska along the Eastern continent a new empire was built to combat the dark evils of the world. Using both the usage of Magic of the past as well as new inventions of the future to forge a new stable government where people can live without fear of Zeref's influence. However the sins of the past are not as easy to forget as the Lost Pages of the Book of Zeref, have returned and with them comes the Black Soul Gem in it the souls of billions of trapped demons in the hands of a madman. The other man in question is a idealist who looks to build the new future where technology and magic can co-exist and at the same time improve the world for both mages and normal people alike. Antonio Stryker who is the Genius of The Century and current head of Stryker Corporation as both as the CEO and Head Chairman. This is there stories. The Meeting Antonio, standing in the middle of the room, greets Masahiro and thanks him for inviting him. Being the man that he was, Antonio knew full well just how powerful and resourceful Masahiro was, but most importantly, he knew he was a gifted wizard, powerful both as a leader and a visionary. If there were any man who genuinely cared for the course that this world was heading, it was him. "Mr. Masahiro, I guess the rumors about you are true, you do look taller in person," said Antonio in playful manner. He serves up two cups of wine, offering one to the emperor and one for himself. Masahiro stand there wearing instead of his normal golden armor to be wearing a simple black suit with a white undershirt as he then walked over giving a grin towards the other male as he then offers his hand to shake him. "Please the honor is all mine, my friend." He said in a kind manner. as he then nods as he than takes a cup for himself as he places it on the table nearby them. Antonio sips at his wine, taking his time to saver the flavor and aroma. He was dressed in an grey suit, donning it without a tie. In these kinds of meetings, Antonio always preferred to be dressed in something comfortable when discussing politics and important events. "I have to say, you have a beautiful kingdom, a land any man can be proud to call home. But as any great kingdom, a great leader is needed to lead. Especially during times of war and great catastrophe, such as the times we live in now." Antonio knew all to well of the events that are unfolding in Earth Land, demons running amok, dark wizards converging and and creating alliances, and worst of all, the return of Zeref and his Etherious. He knew it would only be a matter of time before they would make a move, just the thought agitated him. "Masahiro...we both know why were here..." Masahiro knowing full well of his expertise as a inventor as he kept a keen on his improvements and his remarkable eye for techonlogy including the cyberization of people. Yet still before him is just a normal man with a vision, which he can respect. "We all have struggles, it's apart of life but at least overall i can attempt to shield my people as long as possible through this new Millennium Echo Alliance is anything but a troublesome group. They have 3 major threats grouping together into one, a country of demons, an old enemy with a nearly endless army and finally a legendary darkness." He said speaking to him calmly knowing full well of the matter as he stared at him. "To chase to the case... i want to start an alliance of my own... a partnership if you would, between my Empire and your Corporation as a type of resources as well as mass-production of goods for you to expand your group even more." He said in a calm yet clear voice as he finished he takes a sip of his wine as he relaxed in his chair. "Millennium Echo Alliance, the combined forces of the demon nation Occultus, your empires worst enemy Nightmare Wing, and the infamous Tartaros Guild, created by none other than Zeref's demons. Gotta say Masahiro, you sure make a lot of 'friends.' To fight so many enemies by yourself is not only dangerous, it's stupid. But luckily for you, your not that dumb." The sun was beginning to set, the light in the room changed from a bright orange to an ominous shade of red, most likely from the the sun setting by the Empire of Mana's mountains. Tension filled the room, it was obvious that the conversation was heading somewhere dark, somewhere that the both of them knew had to be discussed. Antonio loosened his cuffs and took off his suit's jacket. "If were going to do this, I have to know just how far your willing to go to fight your enemies, to take on the evil of this world...to take on Zeref." As the sun begins to set, Masahiro's bright red eyes simmer in the light as he looked the man with a simple smile. As he does he finishes his glass of wine as he sat there watching the other man's reaction. "My ambition is to make a world without demon and other monsters that would threaten humanity as a whole, including types of magic. So yes i would have no problem what so ever taking on Zeref if need be for the sins of his past." He spoken with clear conviction in his voice as he reflects upon the lives that were taken during the 500 Year war with Katsuyoshi Hojo when he was known simply as "Baal". "Good, very good." Antonio breaks out a smile, happy of the answer he gave him. He lights a cigar, with a tremendous amount of smoke escaping from his nose and mouth at the same time. Antonio takes a large chug of of his wine, completely emptying the cup, he lifts himself up from his chair and and walks up to Masahiro, observing him for a quick second. He walks up to the entrance and signals Masahiro to follow him, walking down the long corridor heading outside the palace garden. The sun was nearly set, and cool breeze swept the entire area, enough to send chills down a man's spine. The stars were beginning to shine as nightfall approached. For some reason, they were especially beautiful under Empire of Mana's dark sky. "Tell me, what can I do for you. Why come to me with your problems? Surely there are others more qualified than me to fight. After all, I can't even use magic." This was a sad truth, Antonio was born with the inability to use magic, making him a normal human being, but to make up for it, he was blessed with an extraordinarily mighty intellect that a rare few could ever compete with. This made him unique, it made him special, it made him dangerous. "Since we are both men of vision, both looking to make the world a better place free of things like the Black Arts and Demons threatening people's lives... Such fears is why I called you. I may carry magic but your a technological genius in your field of magic-based technology." He stated taking in the cold summer air as Rose pedals dance as the two men kept talking within the capital of the Imperium. "Very well. I'll help you on your crusade. Anything you need, weapons, resources, and my Companies resources will be in your service, including access to my facilities. But before we do this, tell me, what do you know of... the 9 Banes of Destruction?" With a look of a man full of curiosity, he looked toward Masahiro's direction, expecting for him to provide an answer to a question that very few could provide.